Innocent
by Orangelicious
Summary: I guess you really did it this time/Left yourself in your warpath/It's alright, just wait and see/Your string of lights is still bright to me/Oh, who you are is not what you did/You're still an innocent Chalek Songfic might remain oneshot, might continue.


**Well, I honestly never thought Brian would ever go away. I was like, oh. My. God. He's dead! Yess! (That makes me sound horrible, doesn't it?). I was bawling when Valentina and Jasmine died. Legit sobbing. It was so sad. ANYWAY with us Chalek fans' luck, he's gonna magically come back to life. Or she just assumed he was dead without checking his pulse and he really just fainted from the magical Chloe kiss. He'll probably be back… I have a feeling Alek won't win that easy. I hope J and V magically come back to life. Well, this is indeed (Most likely gonna be) a songfic oneshot based on Taylor Swift's 'Innocent' (I love that girl). I'm currently working on a Puckleberry story that many people must be getting pissed off about my lack in ninja-like updates. But this one's for mai (PUN!) two fave blondie lovers. Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**~A**

_I guess you really did it this time_

_Left yourself in your warpath_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

After all that time avoiding him, ignoring him, lying to him, and not kissing him, here I am. I'm sitting at the stairs inside where my most wonderful childhood memories took place… with the corpse of my first love on my lap.

I barely register what's going on around me because my mind is echoing the same simple question.

_why?_

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything_

_And everybody believed in you?_

I remember when I was little, my favorite part of the day, was night. It was when my father would read our books to me, tuck me in, and all I had a whole other day to look forward to. Never knowing what was in store for me next, but being excited to find out.

Everything was so much easier back then.

_It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been._

_You're still an innocent,_

_You're still an innocent._

"Oh my god. Paul, what are we going to do?" I heard Amy exclaim as I returned from my trance.

"He's dead. He's really dead." I kept repeating to myself until Paul cut me off.

"You have Alek's number, right Amy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wait. Let's not call him." I cut in, "We need to see Valentina. She'll know what to do." Finally standing up, struggling with Brian's motionless body.

_Did some things you can't speak of_

_But at night you live it all again_

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_

_If only you would seen what you know now then_

We got to the apartment about twenty later minutes, Brian still in the car.

I started fishing for my room key, until I noticed it wasn't needed. The door was cracked open just the slightest bit.

None of us were prepared for what we saw.

Jasmine and Valentina were both on the ground just lying there, lifeless.

No one could contain his or her frightened grasp from slipping out.

We suddenly heard a loud crash coming from the master bedroom. I could hear labored breathing and threats being muttered. One particular voice had a distinguishable British accent. _Alek._

I wasted no time running straight into action. I could hear Paul and Amy behind me fussing over Jasmine and Valentina.

I made it to the doorway only to be knocked down by a great force.

"Oh, how wonderful! I get to kill two Mai in one shot. It's time for you to pay." I heard a familiar voice say.

It wasn't until I looked up, that I believed it was… _Zane?_

Alek stood up as I followed.

"If anyone is paying around here, it's you. You betrayed us all." Alek said before giving Zane a kick to the stomach.

Zane was only going to stay down for so long, so I unsheathed my claws and scratched down his arm. Ensuring he wouldn't be able to put any pressure on it without suffering. He let out a hiss of pain, clutching his arm.

I'd seen enough death today, so I let Alek finish after giving him an 'it's all yours' gesture and walking out.

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?_

_When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_

_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep_

_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

I still can't believe it was a trick. I kept thinking over and over. The thought that it could've been didn't even cross my mind.

I can't imagine if my father was really there. I remember when we tried going camping that one time. We weren't really that good, but at that time, I was thinking about how my dad would talk about the millions of fireflies. When I was real little, he tod me he caught a firefly bigger than me.

I always knew he was kidding.

_It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

_32, and still growin' up now_

_Who you are is not what you did._

_You're still an innocent._

I walked back into the kitchen, where Paul was silently crying 'man-tears' with a sobbing Amy on his lap. Paul looked up and frowned. 'They're dead too', he mouthed to me.

Even though I basically already knew that, I couldn't stop my tears from gliding silently down my cheeks.

All sound of the fight ended, then footsteps approached the kitchen until I turned and saw Alek in the doorway.

With his face bruised and bleeding, his arm bent at an awkward angle and a gigantic slash across his chest, he still sported that annoying smirk.

_Time turns flames to embers_

_You'll have new Septembers_

_Every one of us has messed up too_

_Lives change like the weather_

_I hope you remember_

_Today is never too late to be brand new_

Though there are other occupants of the apartment building, we set fire to the pile of bodies (Including Brian's) and other parts of the apartment to hide any evidence of murder or a fight.

We quickly fled the building with the other tenants as we watched it burn down.

Tonight felt like one big nightmare.

As my gaze lingered on Alek's injured face, I wondered,

_Who can he go to now that his parents and guardian are gone?_

_It's alright, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent._

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

_32, and still growin' up now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent._

_You're still an innocent._

It turned out Alek needed 104 stitches, he broke his arm in two places, and broke his nose.

It also turned out Alek's home situation was solved as my mother so willingly set him a place in our guest bedroom.

_Lost your balance on a tightrope._

I lost a lot of things that night. I lost my love, a friend, a teacher, a role model, a second mother, a whole second family, and a fairytale-ending future.

And it was all my fault. If I hadn't fallen for the trick, Brian wouldn't have thought I was dead and kissed me, killing him. If I hadn't put so much trust in someone who wasn't even real, I could've been there to help Valentina and Jasmine.

_It's never too late to get it back._

I gained a lot of things that night, too. I found new, true, love in Alek, I found out a deadly Rezza secret, a mom that finally knew everything about me, and an awesome sob story. Okay, well the last one, not so much, but it's more than I could've asked for.

**Phew! Well, it's 3am, as I post this! Can't wait to see what happens next on the show! I want to know what you guys think, and if you want me to continue, like starting with right after the fire fighters get there. I already have an idea of how to continue this! Well, gtg!**

**WAIT! Did you guys know Skyler Samuels was GG (Geegee, whatever) on Wizards of Waverly Place? That was like, four YEARS AGO!**

**ANYWAY, BYE!**

**Xoxo**

**~A**


End file.
